


Wake me again....please

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bill is evil, Dark, Desperate Dipper, M/M, POV First Person, Poor Dipper, Sad, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please Mabel wake me again...P-Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me again....please

**Author's Note:**

> This is about my fanfiction Tag you`re it, It is about Dipper`s thoughts and feelings and him already being desperate for help, I hope you will Enjoy also I will write a new chapter to that fanfiction very soon, don`t worry!

_Please Mabel, Mabel wake me again!_

_Horrid dreams, I can`t breathe._

_I won`t feel safe not until I am away from him._

 

_Take me away, Take these horrible thoughts out of my head!_

_I know...hope that you will come from me._

_I keep waiting and waiting for you._

_Yet you`re still not here._

 

_On that night everything went black infront of my eyes._

_I couldn`t leave._

_He didn`t and won`t let me go._

 

_When will this pain end?_

_I am still suffering._

 

_Please Mabel save me._

_He keeps lying to me._

_Atleast I hope it is an lie._

 

_I`m looking around the house, trying to find a way out._

_But he catches me everytime._

_No way out._

 

_This I know._

 

_Will you ever find me?_

_I can`t leave this bed._

_He uses me again._

_There`s just no way out for me._

 

_AAAAAAH MABEL, ANYONE END THIS NIGHTMARE!_

 

_Please oh please just end it all._

_He`s moving inside and out of me._

_I can`t breathe!_

 

_I close my eyes and imagine myself at home with you._

_But every thrust that is made inside of me and every whisper reminds me that I`m not with you._

_I open my eyes and face the cruel reality._

 

_I see your face everyday._

_Am I losing my mind?_

 

_I`m begging you, begging that I would be find today._

_But as another day goes by you`re still not here._

_I keep waiting and waiting through the grey._

 

_P-Please, P-Please save me._

_Every night I see horrible dreams._

_It`s impossible to breath._

 

_Anywhere, Anywere, but where can I go when my place is right here._

_I keep needing you more everyday._

_I keep waiting._

 

_I want you to see this nightmare that I need to bare._

 

_I`m still as stone._

_I`m empty._

_There`s no hope._

 

_This I know._

_There`s no way to get away from him._

_This I know...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!


End file.
